Nuestra vida juntos
by lucia-nami 14
Summary: Son pequeños OS de la vida de Panchito, Donald y Jose como amantes, aviso en esta versión están los personajes están humanizados pero poseen pequeños rasgos de animales como por ejemplo que Jose y Panchito tiene cola de loro y gallo respectivamente. Aviso posiblemente habrá escenas con lemon leer bajo tu propio riesgo. Panchito y Jose son semes (activosDonald uke (pasivo)
1. El comienzo parte 1

Cap 1: El comienzo.

Era bien sabido en el mundo entero que los tres caballeros, el trió que había revolucionado el mundo con sus aventuras y que eran considerados héroes en muchos lugares, eran los mejores amigos del mundo, y que incluso a pesar de la distancia esa amistad se mantenía intacta y ahora que los tres vivían en la misma ciudad, se sabía que su relación perduraría para toda la vida, sin embargo eran pocos los que sabían la verdad y era que esos tres hombres no eran solo amigos, sino también amantes, pero esto era algo que solo conocían la familia y los más allegados ¿Como surgió este curioso trió? Pues para eso tendríamos que retornar unos años atrás.

Primero que nada hay que decir que tanto Panchito como José se conocían desde mucho antes de conocer a Donald, esto se debía a que la familia de ambos eran amigas y ambos pájaros habían estando juntos desde que solo eran unos bebes y era común que una familia fuera a visitar a la otra a su país de origen durante las vacaciones de verano o de invierno.

Panchito y José eran los mejores amigos, siempre estaban juntos y lo hacían todo juntos, con el tiempo fueron creciendo y aunque a ambos le gustan las mujeres hermosas, su "amistad" estaba por encima de todo, sin embargo ambos sabían que el sentimiento que surgía en su interior era diferente a la amistad o la hermandad, tampoco era amor o no al menos completamente, ya que ese sentimiento "estallo" por completo cuando ambos fueron a estudiar en la universidad de EEUU y lo conocieron a él, un pato muy fuerte con mal carácter, que le costaba hacerse entender al hablar por un problema en sus cuerdas vocales, con una mala suerte horrible y por su fuera poco sobrino del pato más rico del mundo.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a las dos aves latinas fue que a pesar de todo, no se rendía, siempre luchaba por lo que creía, no dependía del dinero de su tío sino que trabaja duro para pagarse todo lo que necesitaba.

¡Si incluso estaba con una beca de deporte!

Y sobretodo y a pesar de lo que quería aparentar el pato era amable, dulce y tenía el alma y el corazón mas puro y bondadoso que ambos vieron alguna vez, para el gallo y el loro aquel patito era un hermoso ángel caído del cielo y lo supieron nada más lo vieron cuando entro en aquella clase.

Tanto José como Panchito nunca olvidaran ese día, ambos estaban sentados en la segunda fila charlando tranquilamente, cuando Panchito se quedo callado de repente mientras miraba fijamente a la entrada, José extrañado del cambio de actitud de su amigo se giro hacia la puerta (ya que se encontraba de espaldas) y supo inmediatamente que le había ocurrido a su mexicano. Allí entrando en el aula un dulce y pequeño ángel, cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos azules como el cielo, vestido con una camiseta azul, pantalones blancos y zapatillas amarillas y para rematar una piel blanca y lechosa que (según Panchito y José lo refutaba) entraban ganas de lamerla y morderla hasta ponerla roja.

El joven llego como si nada y se sentó en la primera fila justo delante de ellos dos dejando la mochila a un lado, ambos se miraron y estaban a punto de hablarle pero para su desgracia la clase de presentación empezó, aunque fue gracias a esa clase en la que descubrieron que su angelito (porque si desde el primero momento ya decidieron que era suyo) también tenia carácter (cosa que les gustaba mucho)

Fue cuando el profesor pregunto si alguien tenía alguna duda y su pequeño levanto la mano, y pregunto algo que hizo que todos se quedaran mirándole extrañados, nadie había entendido una sola palabra de lo que dijo y por si fuera poco dos perros que estaban sentados en la última fila se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, esa acción hizo enfadar a los dos latinos, sobre todo cuando vieron a su pequeño patito apretar los puños y temblar, ambos latinos iban a golpear a esos tipos, cuando una gata de cabello celeste y orejas y cola de color negro tradujo lo que dijo Donald, así descubrieron como se llamaba y tuvo otro punto a su favor, hasta su nombre era hermoso.

En fin, cuando todos salieron de clase y solo quedaron ellos cuatro y los dos bravucones de antes que, no contentos con haberse reído antes fueron hasta el pato para molestarlo, Panchito ya iba a saltar para golpearlos cuando sucedió algo que les sorprendió a casi todos, nada más tocar a Donald para golpearlo, este gruño y ataco a los dos bravucones con una fuerza y velocidad que nunca habían visto, era como un puro torbellino, ni si quieran se dieron cuenta de cuando acabo hasta que los dos tipos estaban tirados en el suelo malheridos.

-Bien ¿queréis mas?-pregunto Donald haciéndose entender perfectamente mientras sonreía perversamente cosa que hizo que los dos perros salieron corriendo y que tanto Panchito como José tragaran saliva por lo sexy que se veía.

-3 segundos Donald, esta vez has ido más lento ¿estás perdiendo facultades?-pregunto la joven gata burlonamente mientras se acercaba al pato para darle sus cosas, el otro iba a replicar pero la gata le tomo de la mano y se lo llevo alegando que llegaban tarde.

Nada más ambos chicos se fueron las dos aves salieron de su ensoñación y maldijeron su suerte por no poder haber dicho nada para conocer más a ese chico, por suerte para ellos el universo les quería y esa misma tarde descubrieron que Donald compartía habitación con ellos dos, al principio no les hacía gracia descubrir que su habitación era de tres, pero cuando esa noche entraron y vieron que ese dulce chico era su compañero de cuarto estuvieron mas que encantados.

Pronto les tres chicos se hicieron inseparables y estaban siempre juntos, incluso la gata amiga de Donald, que descubrieron que se llamaba Sakura, también se juntaba con ellos pero siempre eran ellos tres, hasta se empezaron llamar los tres caballeros por una antigua película de Walt Disney de la que los tres eran fans.

Los años pasaron y después de acabar la uni vivieron algunas aventuras sobre todo por Latinoamérica, tanto Panchito como José pensaban que la amistad que tenían con Donald era tan fuerte como la que tenía entre ellos pero no se dieron cuenta de la verdad hasta más tarde cuando Donald se fue a la marina.

Por su puesto ambos estaban muy felices por su amigo pero también estaban preocupados porque le pudiera pasar algo. Fue en ese tiempo en la que Panchito y José estaban separados y Donald en la marina cuando las dos aves latinas se dieron cuenta de la verdad, de ese sentimiento que habían albergado desde siempre pero que se negaban admitir, y una noche de verano que Panchito había ido a visitar al loro se dijo la verdad.

Ambos estaban la casa del árbol de loro, una casa que habían construido después de ver una serie americana en la que los niños construían su propia casa como su fuerte. Los dos chicos estaban en el terraza de la casa tumbados en el suelo mientras miraban las estrellas, ninguno decían nada pero ambos sabían que tenían que hablar, habían estado raros el uno con el otro desde que se vieron pero simplemente sus palabras no salían de sus labios.

José miro a su amigo con preocupación estaba muy raro desde que se presentó sin previo aviso en su casa y ni si quiera se dignaba a verle directamente a los ojos cosa que le dolía al loro, bastante doloroso era no tener a su patito con él, como para que ahora su gallo favorito le ignorara, el brasileño soltó un suspiro de angustia y se había dignado a hablar cuando el otro se le adelanto.

-¡Aaaaa no puedo más!-gritó el gallo con ese aguo grito que le caracterizaba asustando al otro, quien al ver como su amigo se sentaba le imito-lo siento mucho José, de verdad que lo siento he intentado evitarlo, he intentado negarlo y hasta ocultarlo pero ya no puedo más-siguió diciendo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas.

-Panchito ¿qué ocurre me estas asustando?-pregunto José mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del mexicano, sorprendiéndose al ver el rostro del pelirrojo bañado en lagrimas cuando levanto su cara para mirarle.

Panchito no respondió al momento solo abrazo a su amigo con fuerza antes de volver a hablar.

-Me he enamorado José, me he enamorado de tal manera que jamás pensé volver a hacerlo desde ella, incluso yo diría que es peor, que lo que siento ahora es amor verdadero, es el sentimiento más maravilloso, dulce y a la vez doloroso que jamás he sentido en mi vida.

Mientras Panchito decía aquello, José podía sentir como su corazón se rompía poco a poco, jamás se había sentido tan dolido y a la vez tan identificado con las palabras de su amigo, el se sentía de la misma forma, exactamente igual, pero ahora estaba viendo como uno de sus amores le admitía que estaba enamorado de otra persona ¿Y si Donald también había encontrado a alguien? No quería ni pensarlo, ya le destrozaba saber que gallo estaba enamorado, si se enteraba que su patito también le mataría por completo. Aún así José hizo un esfuerzo por contener su pena, ante todo era amigo de Panchito, era un caballero, y porque lo amaba tenía que poner su felicidad a la suya.

-Pero...eso es...genial-dijo José separándose de él para mirarle con la mejor sonrisa que podía fingir-seguro que ella te corresponde Panchito, no te preocupes.

El gallo le miro un momento y sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes José, primero porque no es "ella" es "el"-empezó a decir el gallo mexicano, haciendo que el otro se sorprendiera pero decidió no decir nada para que el otro continuara-y segundo...-tomo aire-por que no es solo una persona sino dos

Ok definitivamente eso si que no se lo esperaba ¿Que su gallo estaba enamorado de dos hombres? Eso era algo completamente nuevo y por alguna extraña razón al saber aquello su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-Panchito-susurró

-¡Y es por eso que estoy hecho un lio! No sé qué hacer mi corazón está dividido en dos pero no puedo evitarlo, los amo a los dos por igual, es solo pensar en elegir solo a uno hace que me duela el pecho y me entren ganas de llorar ¡Y tu sabes que yo no lloro!-Panchito estaba desesperada se tomo la cabeza con sus manos y empezó a revolverse su pelirrojo cabello mientras hablaba sin parar, mientras José por su parte ante cada palabra sentía que su corazón latía más deprisa.

¿No podía ser? ¿Sería cierto? Era imposible,una idea descabellada, pero conocía a Panchito tan bien como se conocía a sí mismo y si era cierto...o si eso fuera verdad seria el loro más feliz del mundo, pero antes tenía que preguntar.

-Panchito- le llamó tomando las manos de su amigo haciendo que este le mirara-¿Quienes son esas personas?-

-¿Eh?

-¿Quienes son esas personas?-volvió a preguntar mientras sonreía dulcemente, sobre todo al ver como el otro se ponía nervioso.

-José...no...No...

-Por favor, dímelo, confía en mí.

El pelirrojo le miro y tomo aire para ser uso de la valentía que le caracterizaba.

-Donald y...tú-susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza pensando que ahora su mejor amigo y amor le odiaba o al menos eso pensaba hasta que sintió unos brazos que reconocería en cualquier parte rodeándole el cuello y cuando alzo la cabeza sintió uno labios suaves y con sabor a Papaya, Panchito abrió los ojos de sorpresa, José, su José le estaba besando...a él...el gallo no sabía cómo reaccionar así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba, actuar y por eso no tardo en corresponder al beso que pronto se volvió más demandante y una pelea por ver quién ganaba hasta que al final por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar y se declaro un empate.

Cuando se separaron el mexicano miro a su amigo quien ahora estaba tumbado encima de él, ni sabía en qué momento ambos acabaron en el suelo.

-José-le llamó pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

-Yo también

-¿Eh?

-Yo también siento lo mismo que tu Panchito, exactamente lo mismo-dijo José sonrojado haciendo que otro volviera a sorprenderse.

-Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que?

-SIP, yo también os amo...a Donald y a ti por igual, de la misma manera y me es imposible elegir entre ambos, me alegra saber que no soy el único que siente esto.

-¡YIIIJAAA!-grito Panchito muy feliz abrazando al loro quien también se reía, ambos estuvieron rodando por el suelo hasta que acabaron otra vez tumbados uno al lado del otro pero más juntos que antes.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo con una sonrisa en sus rostros pero aun les quedaba algo muy importante que resolver.

-¿Que pasara ahora?-pregunto Panchito borrando lentamente su sonrisa.

-No lo sé, pero no podemos ocultarlo, tiene que saberlo-respondió José serio preocupado por la reacción del pato temperamental.

-No crees que nos odie ¿verdad?-pregunto su ahora "pareja" preocupado mientras le miraba, José también giro su cabeza para mirarle.

-Es Donald, no creo que él sea capaz de odiar a nadie, al menos no a nadie que haga daño a su familia-respondió José sonriendo levemente-pero lo que me preocupa es que si no siente lo mismo, nuestra relación no vuelva a ser la que era-añadió preocupado el joven loro.

-No te preocupes por eso lorito-respondió Panchito con una sonrisa confiada-si no siente lo mismo solo tenemos que conquistarlo, me se unas cuantas baladas de cuando estuve de mariachi-añadió muy orgulloso sacando una risa al loro, pero debía admitir que no era mala idea, después de todo ellos no eran de los que se rendían sin luchar, además tenían la suerte de que nadie se había fijado en su pequeño ángel por el momento.

Qué pena que la suerte pueda ser algo cabrona ¿no?


	2. El comienzo parte 2

Después de esa noche la relación entre Panchito y José no pudo ser mejor, ambos volvían a estar como antes, claro que cuando nadie veía se tomaban de las manos o se daban pequeños besos, un pequeño secreto que los dos compartían y que esperaban también compartirlo con su pequeño ángel, por suerte para ellos dos Donald les aviso a ambos de que pronto volvería ya que había acabado su instrucción en la marina, lo que hizo muy felices a ambas aves.

Sin embargo, no pudieron ir a verle hasta 3 meses después cuando sus respectivos trabajos pudieron permitírselo, aun así fue bueno porque en ese tiempo Sakura también había podido ir a Patoburgo a visitar a su amigo. Ese día estuvo lleno de sorpresas, no solo por la fiesta que hicieron en la mansión Mcpato de bienvenida para ellos (organizada por Della y para disgusto del tío Scrooge) sino también por la amarga noticia que recibieron.

Fue nada más llegar a la mansión y ver a Donald, ambos chicos no tardaron en lanzarse sobre el pato para abrazarlo con fuerza, abrazo que fue recibido de la misma manera y los tres decidieron hacer ese saludo secreto y complicado que habían inventado.

Estaban tan felices que pensaban que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho, su pequeño ángel seguía igual que siempre, quizás un poco más alto y con el pelo corto pero a su parecer seguía igual de hermoso que siempre, ambos chicos intentaron hablar con Donald, no podían esperar para poder declararse adecuadamente pero entonces sucedió.

Una joven de la misma estatura de Donald, cabello blanco con un gran lazo rosa, ojos azules, un horrible vestido rosa palo que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y unos grandes tacones que si no fueran por ellos estaban seguros de que sería más bajita que José. La joven se acerco a Donald y le abrazo por el brazo pegando su cuerpo al de él mientras sonreía.

-Cariño ¿Ellos son los amigos que me contaste?-pregunto la pata mientas miraba ambos chicos y les sonreía coquetamente.

-Daisy amor, si son ellos-dijo Donald sonriéndole a la chica para luego mirar a sus amigos-chicos, ella es Daisy mi novia.

**-Crack-**

Ambos chicos pudieron escuchar ese sonido, el sonido de su corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento? eran las preguntas que pasaban por sus mentes, mientras veía a ambos jóvenes, no podían creerlo, no querían creerlo...pero...

Donald miraba a Daisy muy enamorado, le sonreía de manera dulce y le miraba como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo, jamás habían visto a Donald así, jamás lo vieron tan feliz.

José y Panchito se miraron entre ellos y supieron lo que tenían que hacer, la felicidad de su patito estaba por encima de cualquier cosa así que decidieron guardar sus sentimientos y actuar como buenos amigos, como buenos caballeros.

-¿Novia? Eso sí que es una sorpresa cüate-dijo Panchito mientras se acercaba a Daisy y se quitaba el sombrero para hacer una reverencia-Panchito Romero Miguel Olivero Francisco Quinteros González lll, pero todos me dicen Panchito-se presento mientras tomaba la mano de Daisy y (con toda su fuerza de voluntad) le dio un rápido beso en esta.

-Quien diría que nuestro amigo serie el primero con novia, eso es todo un milagro- respondió José mientras hacía lo mismo que su novio-José Carioca a su servicio-hablo mientras el también daba un beso en la otra mano de Daisy.

**-¡Oye oye alejaos de ella!-**grito Donald muy molesto con sus amigos mientras los apartaba de su novia y sus dos amigos le sonreían con la mejor sonrisa que podían fingir.

-Vamos no te enfades wey, estamos de broma-respondió Panchito riendo-"quien querría salir con una tía como esa"-pensó el gallo, mientras miraba como la joven se sonrojaba,

-Oh Donald déjales, se nota que son unos caballeros, no como tu-respondió Daisy mientras apartaba a Donald de sus amigos-deberías aprender de ellos Donald, ellos si saben cómo cortejar a una dama, no como tu-se burlo la peliblanca, haciendo que Donald se pasara de estar molesto con sus amigos a dolido por las palabras de su novia y enfadado con sus amigos.

Por otro lado, los dos latinos no se creían las palabras tan crueles que habían soltado la chica sin ningún reparo, Panchito estaba más que cabreado con la joven, y a punto estaba de sacar sus pistolas y amenazar a la chica para que retirara aquellas palabras en contra de su pequeño ángel cuando un golpe en el pie por parte de José le devolvió a la realidad.

El gallo miro a su lorito y este negó con la cabeza, estaban en una casa ajena y les gustara o no era la novia de Donald por lo que no podían meterse, el otro entendió lo que silenciosamente su novio quería decirle así que aparto las manos de sus pistolas.

En ese momento Daisy tomo ambos brazos de los latinos y les sonrió coquetamente.

-Bien, Panchito, José ¿por qué no me contáis algo más de vosotros?-pregunto la chica mientras les arrastraba lejos de Donald quien miraba como se iban incrédulo para después empezar a saltar y decir groserías completamente enfadado.

Por otro lado las dos aves latinas no pudieron evitar sentir arcadas por la cercanía de la joven y ese horrible perfume que usaba, tenían muchas ganas de apartarla e irse con su patito pero tenían que seguir actuando, por suerte un diosa en forma de gata les salvo.

-Panchito, José cuanto tiempo sin veros-dio la gata de ojos chocolate mientras les sonreía-Daisy querida, ¿te importa si me los llevo un segundo? Me gustaría poder hablar con MIS AMIGOS a solas-pidió Sakura mientras fingía sonreír, era más que obvio que a la medio japonesa no le gustaba en absoluto la pata y por la cara que puso era mutuo-al menos que prefiera que vaya con Donald, ya sabes que no me gusta dejar a mi pequeño solo-añadió la chica burlona, mientras veía como Daisy gruñía y se apartaba de los dos pájaros para ir con el pato.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos a lo que la joven sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Anda vamos, creo que vais a necesitar algo fuerte para beber-dijo Sakura mientras les guiaba fuera de allí.

Al poco rato los tres chicos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas en el jardín de la mansión donde se celebraba la fiesta y donde podían ver perfectamente todo lo que pasaba. Sakura llego al poco rato con una bandeja con comida y bebida y lo puso en la mesa para luego sentarse.

-Tomad-dijo dándoles un paquete de pañuelo ante la mirada confusa de los otros dos-he visto como besabais las manos de "esa" lo mejor será que os limpiéis antes de que os contagie algo-respondió con asco.

Ambos chicos rieron por su respuesta pero aun así tomaron los pañuelos y se limpiaron, mejor prevenir que curar.

-Se nota que no te agrada Daisy, eh gatinha-dijo José a su amiga.

-Igual que a vosotros-respondió está observando cómo se sorprendían y sonrió de lado-vamos chicos, os conozco desde hace daños y sabéis perfectamente que soy muy perceptiva cuando se trata de sentimientos, tranquilos Donald no lo ha notado...no creo que note nada cuando se trata de "esa"-añadió molesta mientras miraba como su amigo le llevaba comida a su novia como un perro faldero.

Ambos chicos se miraron para luego mirar a su amiga.

-¿Cuando fue qué?-empezó a preguntar Panchito, aunque no quería terminar la pregunta, solo de pensarlo era doloroso.

-Según me contó, cuando regreso de la marina, al parecer regreso de madrugada y no quería ir a la mansión tan pronto así que fue a un restaurante y allí la conoció, es la dueña del local, llevan saliendo dos meses ya antes de que preguntéis, ella no sabía de quien era sobrino hasta hace una semana-explico la joven mientras miraba a los chicos, y de paso quitarle también esa duda que a la joven también le había atacado cuando su querido "hermano" se lo contó y es que no era la primera vez que intentan ligar con el pato simplemente para alcanzar la fortuna de su tío.

Tanto Panchito como José se volvieron a mirar y no dijeron nada simplemente tomaron sus vasos de cerveza y se lo bebieron todo de un tirón, necesitaban mucho alcohol para ahogar esa pena que tenían dentro.

Por desgracia esa tristeza no se fue sino que siguió creciendo, junto con el odio hacia esa mujer que no hacía más que maltratar a su querido patito, tanto física, como psicológicamente, insultándolo y menos preciándolo, además de que no dudaba coquetear con cualquiera que estaba a su lado, sobre todo con el primo de Donald, Gladstone, quien le seguía el juego.

Lo bueno era que al parecer no eran los únicos que no la soportaban, además de su amiga Sakura estaban la hermana de Donald, Della, Scrooge, el empleado y científico Ciro y el otro primo de Donald, Fethry, es decir, TODOS lo que allí se encontraban, ninguno soportaba a Daisy y como trataba a Donald, bueno casi todos ya que Gladstone si le caía bien (por razones más que obvias)

Después de ese día, todo cambio para ambos pájaros, ese día supieron que era imposible que su pato les correspondiera y esa misma noche cuando fueron a un bar a ahogar sus penas, vieron a un chico un poco más joven que ellos, un pájaro de cabello blanco y ojos azules que les recordaba a su querido patito, con él fue como empezó todo.

Ambos ligaron con él y se lo llevaron a su hotel, solo fue una noche, ni si quiera supieron su nombre, ni lo volvieron a ver pero fue suficiente para calmar su libido y sus penas, desde ese día siempre que se reunían los dos, o siempre que echan de menos a su patito (lo cual era el 99% de las veces) se ligaban a cualquier chico o chica de algún bar, no les importaba de que sexo era siempre y cuando tuvieran alguna característica que les recordara a su patito.

Por su puesto ambos habían intentado tener sexo solo entre ellos pero no funciono, ambos eran demasiado demandantes y activos como para poder ceder, como les dijo su amiga Sakura en una ocasión que hablaron los tres (y cuando ella misma admitió que ya sabía de su relación y de lo que sentían por Donald por que según la japonesa eran "demasiado obvio") tanto José como Panchito eran "semes" y ambos necesitaban un "uke", ninguno sabia que significaba eso hasta que lo buscaron en internet, arrepintiéndose al instante de aquello y de hablar con su amiga.

Los años pasaron y la amistad con Donald fue deteriorándose poco a poco, ya fuera porque siempre estaba con Daisy y no podía verlos o porque estaba con alguna aventura con su tío y su hermano, y aunque hablaran por dos veces a la semana o Donald les escribiera cuando iba de aventura no era suficiente, sobre todo porque en las últimas veces solo hablaba de Daisy o de las peleas que tenia con ella.

Un día simplemente no pudieron más y Panchito fue el primero en estallar en aquella llamada telefónica en la que furioso le grito a Donald quejándose de que siempre hablaba con ella y para quejarse, diciendo todo lo que de verdad pensaba de ella, que era una puta que solo estaba con él por interés, que nada más le hacía daño y que era un imbécil por no darse cuenta, por su puesto Donald no se quedo callado, furioso y dolido por las palabras de uno de sus mejores amigos también empezó a gritarle hasta que al final la conversación acabo con aquellas palabras de Panchito de las que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-¡Si tan enamorado estas de ella, entonces vete pero no me vuelvas a hablar más en tu vida Donald Duck! ¡No quiero saber más de ti, ni de tus lloriqueos!-le grito el mexicano antes de colgar al que era uno del os amores de su vida.

Después de eso Donald completamente devastado llamo a José pero el otro también irritado y celoso por escucharlo hablar de Daisy, no escucho lo que dijo Donald y solo dijo de manera seca que Panchito tenía razón.

-Donald, de verdad ¿por qué no paras de una vez? Esto ya cansa-le dijo José antes de colgar.

Desde ese entonces no volvieron a hablar, por su puesto los latinos se dieron cuenta al instante del error que habían cometido e intentaron remediarlo pero el móvil de Donald siempre comunicaba.

La culpabilidad fue a mayor cuando hablaron entre ellos y se dieron cuenta de lo que le dijeron, sin embargo por mucho que intentaron comunicarse con el no pudieron, ni si quiera Sakura podía hacerlo, definitivamente la habían cagado.


	3. El comienzo parte 3

\- 6 meses después-

Tanto José como Panchito estaban cada vez peor, antes salían sin parar ligando a cuanto ser viviente estuviera presente, ahora cada uno estaba encerrado en su habitación de sus respectivos países y no se dignaban a salir a menos que fuera por obligación o amenazas (en el caso del gallo)

Los de se sentían morir lentamente y lo habrían hecho si no tuvieran también otra persona a la cual amar, pero aun así sentían como si una parte de ellos hubiera sido arrancada y que esperar si la persona que amas está saliendo con otra persona y además por tu culpa te ha dejado de hablar.

Ninguno de los dos sabia como arreglar la situación, sabía que podían ir a verlo directamente pero ¿qué harían cuando llegaran? ¿Qué le dirían? ¿Se dignaría Donald a verlos? Esas eran las preguntas que se pasaban por la mente hasta que llego ese día, ese día trágico que fue anunciado en las televisiones de todo el mundo.

"Una gran tragedia a sacudido a la familia Mcpato, Scrooge Mcpato no ha querido hacer declaraciones pero según fuentes fidedignas se dice que se ha encerrado en su mansión y se niega a salir y que su gran bóveda repleta de dinero a quedado casi vacía"

Ese era el reportaje que se mostraba en todos los noticieros de todos los canales, esa era la noticia que ambos pájaros recibieron y por un momento se temieron lo peor hasta que sus móviles sonaron.

-No ha sido Donald-dijo Sakura cuando respondieron-ha sido Della-y esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para que ambos hicieran las maletas y comprar el primer billete rumbo a Patoburgo.

-Al llegar, ambos se encontraron en el aeropuerto y se pusieron al día de lo que Sakura les dijo, que básicamente era lo mismo.

Della en un intento de darle a sus hijos no nacidos "las estrellas" había subido al prototipo de cohete de Scrooge y en un intento de esquivar los asteroides la señal acabo perdiéndose y Della desapareció, en ese momento Scrooge intento hacer todo lo posible para buscar a su sobrina pero fue en vano y Donald se hizo con la custodia de sus sobrinos y se marcho de casa de Scrooge.

-Tienes la dirección Donald-pregunto Panchito a José mientras conducía el coche que habían alquilado.

-Sí, aunque me preocupa más lo que dijo Sakura antes de colgar, que había ocurrido algo más que le tendríamos que preguntar a Donald si queríamos saber que era.

-No lo sé amor, pero por ahora lo que me preocupa más es como se encuentra nuestro angelito-respondió el gallo mientras aumentaba la velocidad, cuanto antes llegaran con Donald mejor.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Donald, ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver la casa flotante en el rio, típico de Donald vivir en una casa así, ambos chicos respiraron hondo y se dispusieron a tocar la puerta.

Llamaron una vez, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces pero nadie respondía, ambos pájaros se estaban poniendo nerviosos y el México estaba a punto de echar la puerta abajo cuando esta se abrió, mostrando así la escena más dolorosa y triste que ambos latinos habían visto jamás (y habían visto escenas dolorosas y tristes antes)

Delante suya, el pato que siempre mostraba vitalidad, energía y fortaleza había desaparecido completamente y ahora solo se encontraba un joven hombre con los cabellos alborotados, la ropa desarreglada y ojos rojos debido al llanto con grandes ojeras oscuras debajo de estos.

El pato les miro por un momento y parpadeo varias veces para poder enfocar la mirada antes de preguntar.

-¿José, Panchito? ¿Que hacéis aquí?

Las dos aves no tardaron ni un según en abrazar al pato, sintiendo el fuerte olor a alcohol que este desprendida, pero poco les importaba a ambos ya que lo que más le dolía era ver a su pequeño tan destrozado.

-¿Que...que estáis?-empezó a preguntar Donald quien se había quedado congelado ante esa repentina muestra de afecto por parte de ambos chicos.

-Tranquilo Donald todo estará bien-susurro Panchito mientras le acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente.

-Estamos aquí contigo, ya no tienes por qué seguir haciéndote el fuerte-siguió José mientras le acariciaba de la misma manera su espalda.

El marinero sintió las dulces y suaves caricias en su cabeza y en su espalda, sentía el cariño y el amor que no había recibido en mucho tiempo y por primera vez, en meses se sintió seguro, protegido...querido y por eso no hizo nada para evitar que las lagrimas que habían estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo empezaran a salir como pequeñas cascadas por sus ojos mientras se abrazaba a sus amigos y se aferraba a ellos como dos salvavidas, salvavidas a los que había extrañado muchísimo.

Media hora después y con un Donald ya más sobrio y limpio después de un merecido baño, el chico se encamino hacia el salón donde estaba la cuna con los tres bebes recién nacidos.

El peliblanco se acerco hacia donde estaban sus amigos que estaban muy ocupados mirando embobados a los tres pequeños que dormían tranquilamente en la cuna.

-Solo hace tres días que salieron del cascaron-dijo Donald sobresaltando a los otros-ni si quiera ser como he podido cuidarlos este tiempo o como lo haré de ahora en adelante-añadió acercándose a la cuna-

-Has estado cuidándolos muy bien Donald, seguro que puedes hacerlo-dijo José a su amigo, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de este.

-Sí y mientras te acostumbras, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí contigo para ayudarte-añadió Panchito mientras se a ellos y los abrazaba a ambos por los hombros para pegarlos a ambos a su cuerpo.

-¿De...de verdad?-pregunto Donald sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

-Pues claro o ¿quién te crees que ha cuidado a sus más de 20 primos y sobrinos, eh?-respondió Panchito fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Y yo tengo experiencia cuidando a mis sobrinos ya lo sabes, así que no te preocupes-añadió José con esa confianza que le caracterizaba.

-No si...no me refiero por eso-dijo Donald agachando la cabeza mientras se separaba de ellos-lo que me sorprende es que queréis ayudarme...después de...ya sabéis-Donald agacho la cabeza triste mientras recordaba aquella discusión de hace unos meses.

Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos entendiendo lo que decía, ambos hubieran preferido no hablar del tema por el momento pero era mejor disculparse cuanto antes.

-Donald yo...-empezó a decir Panchito pero antes de poder hablar Donald se giro y le interrumpió.

-Lo siento mucho Panchito, José, siento haberme comportado como un imbécil y haberos molestado todo este tiempo-se disculpo Donald sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos quienes rápidamente se acercaron a él.

-¡No Donald! Somos nosotros los que tenemos que disculparnos-dijo José dolido porque fuera él quien se disculpara.

-Sí, Donald yo sí que fui un imbécil por decirte aquellas cosas, tenía que haberme comportado como un buen amigo, lo siento-se disculpo el mexicano.

-Yo también lo siento Donald, ese día no te estaba escuchando y solo dije lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza, perdóname mi también.

El peliblanco miro a sus amigos y sonriendo negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba sus manos haciendo que ambos le miraran.

-No hay nada que perdona, después de todo teníais toda la razón-dijo confundiendo a los otros, Donald suspiro mientras se encaminaba hacia el sofá-Daisy me ha dejado-susurro cuando se sentó, aunque fue perfectamente escuchado por los otros dos quienes se sorprendieron por tal revelación.

El mexicano y el brasileño se miraron y aunque en otro momento hubieran saltado de alegría y hubieran hecho una fiesta, se preocupaban más por el estado de su patito así que rápidamente se acercaron a él y se sentaron a su lado, José a su izquierda y Panchito a la derecha. No fue hasta que ambos estuvieron a su lado que Donald volvió a hablar.

-Cuando ocurrió lo de...bueno ya sabéis...Daisy me dijo que diera a los niños en adopción, que si no podía cuidar ni de mi mismo, mucho menos de unos niños y cuando me pelee con el Tío Scrooge y me fui de casa se enfureció, dijo que si era tan inútil que no podía mantener un trabajo, mucho menos cuidar de ellos y que estarían mejor con Scrooge que tenía dinero o con una familia de verdad-Donald soltó esas palabras casi de carrerilla, como si el solo pronunciarlas le produjera un profundo dolor y así era, bastante tenía con su mala suerte y el desprecio que tenia hacia sí mismo, producto de años de burlas y maltrato por parte de las personas de su alrededor, como para que ahora la mujer que se suponía que le amaba le dijera todo aquello.

-Luego de eso tuvimos una gran discusión pero cuando quería reconciliarme con ella vi como se estaba besando con otro hombre, al parecer me había estado engañando desde hacía meses y yo no tenía ni idea...je...fue en ese momento cuando rompió conmigo delante de todos y me tiro las flores que le había comprado a la cara, antes de irse con su nuevo novio-el pato se llevo las manos a la cara ocultándola entre estas e intentando no volver a llorar-teníais razón y no solo vosotros, Sakura, el tío Scrooge, Della, todos me decíais que Daisy era mala, que no me amaba pero yo no os escuche...fui un imbécil, un crédulo y lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo siento.

Mientras Donald decía aquellas palabras, los otros escuchaban sin poder creérselo, una furia interna empezó a surgir dentro de ellos y las ganas de buscar a esa zorra y matarla cada vez era mayor. Panchito tenía unas ganas horribles de sacar sus pistolas e ir a por ellas, pero antes la torturaría un poco como castigo por haber hecho sufrir tanto a su pequeño angelito, aunque antes de moverse sintió la mano de su lorito quien negó con la cabeza, José también le tenía ganas a esa tipa pero la prioridad antes era Donald, además su furioso novio iba a por ella lo más probable es que lo encarcelaran o peor que tuviera que huir a México y no podría volver a pisar EEUU.

Panchito entendiendo lo que quería decir el otro y resignado se cruzo de brazos muy molesto, José nunca le dejaba "divertirse" Mientras José ignorando el berrinche del otro aparto dulcemente las manos de Donald de su rostro e hizo que lo mirara para poder limpiarle las lagrimas.

-No eres un imbécil Donald, eras un hombre enamorado y créeme cuando te digo que por amor uno se vuelve ciego y loco-le dijo mientras le sonreía con amor y dulzura mientras limpiaba los restos de las cristalinas lagrimas de sus sonrojadas mejillas, a la vista de José, el marinero tenía un aspecto tan dulce, tan vulnerable que lo único que tenía ganas era de abrazarlo y besarlo por todas partes, sobretodo en esos labios carnosos y rojos que parecía que estaban llamándole para que los probara y vaya que se moría por hacerlo, pero antes de poder hacer nada sintió la mirada de Panchito que lo miraba seriamente, advirtiéndole que ni se atreviera a hacerlo porque ambos sabían como iba a acabar aquello, así que con todo su dolor y fuerza de voluntad se separo de Donald quien estaba ajeno de lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

Luego de eso los tres chicos se quedaron hablando poniéndose al día de lo que había sucedido esos meses, luego cuando llego la hora de cambiar a los trillizos y le pusieron su ropa nueva, descubrieron que Donald había comprado la ropa basándose en los colores de los tres.

-No pude evitarlo, os echaba mucho de menos y pensé que al menos con estos colores seria como teneros conmigo-admitió Donald avergonzado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de levemente de roja, y si ambos pájaros no creían que pudieran estar más enamorados de aquel pato, ante aquellas palabras y su sonrojo pudieron sentir como cupido les volvía a disparar tres flechas más directas al corazón.

Después de aquello, Panchito y José se quedaron unos meses tal y como prometieron pero luego se volvieron a marchar a sus respectivos países, pretendo que como mínimo se mantendrían en contacto por móvil y así fue, durante los siguientes 10 años los tres chicos siguieron en contactos hasta que se volvieron a ver de nuevo, descubriendo que esos sentimientos que tenían en su interior no solo seguían intactos, sino que habían crecido y eran más fuerte que nunca al menos para dos de ellos ya que el de color azul era el único que aun era ajeno a aquellos sentimientos al menos de momento.

-En el presente-

En la mansión Mcpato el lugar estaba extrañamente tranquilo y no era para menos, Scrooge y los niños habían ido a una aventura que duraría una semana, Webby y su abuela se habían ido a una "semana de chicas" lo que significaba que la pequeña estaría vete tú a saber donde para mejorar su entrenamiento, y el mayordomo fantasma del lugar estaba en una convención de fantasmas que Donald no tenía ni la más remota idea de que existiera hasta esa convención, en cualquier caso el pato con mas mala suerte del mundo se había quedado solo en la gran mansión, justo a tiempo para la visita de sus dos mejores amigos quienes se iban a quedar esa semana con él, aunque claro no fue fácil poder convencer a su tío de que le dejara estar solo y además con sus amigos, por suerte un buen mes de duro trabajo para su empresa fue más que suficiente para convencerlo y ahora Donald estaba esperando a que los chicos llegaran pero ese no era solo el motivo por el cual Donald había estado tan agobiado las últimas semanas.

Desde que los volvió a ver a ambos, el pato no paraba de sentir un gran revoltijo de sentimientos dentro de él, su corazón latía con rapidez cuando los vio y ahora cada vez que recibía algún mensaje de ellos, su corazón volvía latir con la misma fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Confuso por aquellos sentimientos o más bien negándose a aceptar lo que eran, llamó a la única persona que podría ayudarles en estos momentos.

Y era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora, mientras estaba tumbado en su cama y hablando por el móvil.

-Estoy hecho un lio Sakura no sé qué me pasa, de verdad necesito tu ayuda-decía el pato desesperado a su amiga.

-Donald sé que soy buena con los sentimientos pero no soy adivina, si no te calmas y me especificas no podre ayudarte-dijo la joven desde el otro de la línea-a ver ahora respira hondo y específicamente que es lo que siente cuando les ves.

Donald se quedo callado mientras se intentaba calmar y pensaba las palabras de su amiga.

-No es solo cuando les veo Sakura, es cuando habla con ellos por el móvil, es cuando pienso en ellos, cada vez es más constante, están en mi mente todo el día y aparecen en mis sueños, siento un gran revoltijo en el estomagó, mis mejillas arden, mi corazón late tan rápido que pienso que se me va a salir del pecho, cada vez que estoy triste o enfadado un solo mensaje de ellos, aunque solo sea un simple hola, hace que todo lo malo desaparezca y me siento en paz y el pato más feliz del mundo.

Al acabar de decir esas palabras el chico, ahora hombre, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta ¿no?-escucho decir al otro lado de la línea.

-No...Esto no puede...no

-Sí que puede ser Donald y tú lo sabes, al fin los sentimientos que llevas tanto tiempo ocultado han salido a la luz...enhorabuena Donald Duck, estás loca y completamente enamorado de tus dos mejores amigos Panchito y José-dijo su amiga alegremente y Donald no sabía si gritar de alegría o si tirarse por el balcón de su habitación.


End file.
